Touchstone of Ra Finale
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: How I would of loved to end TOR...
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

This is it...graduation day! We just defeated Sophia who tried to use the touchstone of Ra to pour down gold. These were our final goodbyes unless we met up in college but I doubt that.

_**I'm no longer the Osirian. What about Nina?**_ That is what ran through my head all day after I had to give up my powers...

" Hey Yacker, do you think Nina still has her powers after what happened?" I asked kissing my girlfriend slightly

" Im not sure...But let's focus on graduating." Patricia silently whispers

-Graduation Ceremony-

Fabian's POV

Mara got valedictorian so she announced the names of each student with honor and integrity.

" Fabian Rutter" she smiles handing me my diploma. She may not be nina but she's caring, pretty, and sweet.

" Thank you Mara. Congrats" I say as I sit down making her smile...After each name was announced, I was asked back on stage. I was seriously nervous but I had no idea why. That's when a girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a short black dress came out...Nina...behind her was a girl with blonde hair with a sparkly pink dress...amber... I ran up to them both and gave them a huge hug. Even Mick had returned to see his buds

I asked them why they had returned and they pointed at Patricia and Eddie. Fabian mouthed ' Thanks. I owe you'

Mick and Amber left decided to leave fabian and Nina alone. They talked about what happened that year and why she couldn't return.

Nina- Plus, I'm no longer the chosen one. When Eddie gave up his powers he also took mine away.

Fabian- I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. You wouldn't bel...

Nina cut him off with a kiss making him blush deep red. Luckily he didn't mind kissing her back. Amber ran over hugging the two of them making them jump.

True Friends return even if its a year later...

* * *

Wow! I just came up with that... Should I leave it as a one-shot or should I add more chapters on what they talk about at the dance and future life?

review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Chats and Conversations

_Last Time On Touchstone of Ra Finale_

_The Students of Anubis graduate with some surprise visitors. Eddie is I finally no longer the Osirian. Nina's surprise visit with Fabina starting again... What could go wrong? _

_Enjoy Chapter 2_

* * *

Amber's POV

OMG! Nina and Fabian are Fabina again! Yay! I wonder what other couples remain in the house. I run over to my two best friends who just kissed and give them a huge hug.

" Are you two Fabina again?" I ask with a slight smile on my face

" I guess so" they reply in unison making each other blush a medium pinkish color.

" Come on. Everyone's heading to the house. I need relationship and sibuna info." I reply dragging them both to the house.

- At Anubis House-

Nina's POV

Its been so long since I was last here. That's when we, as Sibuna and Eddie, defeated Senkhara. Along with the help from Jerome. We all walk into the common room while I was greeted with hugs and a short sentence from each of them.

" Hey Guys! So what have you all got to say to me before I die of suffocation. " I tell them making them all laugh. They all ask who should get first so I pointed at Joy.

" I'm sorry about everything that happened with us. I want to become friends if you don't mind plus I was seriously worried when you didnt return." She says starting to tear up.

" Of Course Joy and Thanks" I say giving her a huge hug. I point to Jerome next

" Oh Nina! I've missed you dearly, I was shocked you weren't coming back. It's great to see your sweet American smile and face again." Jerome says motioning for a hug. I go over there and give him a hug.

" Thanks Jerome. It's good to see yourself too." Then I pointed to Mara

She Smiles and replies " We never really talked but I was seriously disappointed when you didn't return. Can we be friends?" I go to hug her and reply " Thanks Mara. Of course we can!"

Next was Mick. " Well I haven't seen you longer! I left during your 2nd year here. Anyways, your special and I hope we can talk soon" I nod my head in agreement hugging him. After that was Alfie.

"OMA I tots missed you girl. I thought zombies took you." I just laugh and give him a hug.

" Thanks Alfie. No more aliens?" He shook his head no and sat down on the chair. Next was Patricia.

" It was sad not being able to torture a friend. I had to pick on Fabian and Eddison here all term." She says making Fabian shake his : Amber.

" OMG! I missed you a lot. Joy helped me pick out clothes. I like your style more. No more Nina to pick on about dates with Fabian" This made Fabian laugh and joy reply " Hey!" I gave my BBF a huge hug. KT and Willow Said a few things since I didn't really know them.

Eddie replied " Even though I knew I was seriously sad not to see you. Your like a little sister to me. I missed you." I hugged him while replying " I missed you to brother." Lastly it was Fabian's turn.

" Oh how much I missed you could take forever. I was really upset and I actually thought you and Eddie dated. I almost fought him." I looked shocked but I didn't believe it.

" It's true. He tries to hurt me but Alfie held him back. We are cool now though. Right?" Eddie says while Fabian agrees.

We pretty much talked the rest of the night and decided to play a little game of truth or dare. Secrets will eventually be revealed. So did I was told to reveal a secret it's time to reveal Sibuna. Everyone sat down in a circle with a bottle. Let the games begin.

* * *

Ok! there is part 2! Should I stop there or should the next chapter be about the game and sibuna and relationships? Please enjoy this super short yet good ( maybe) chapter! Review or PM me for ideas!

-NicholeDWalker1 out


	3. Chapter 3: Games and Drama

Thanks randomdizzy for everything you helped with during my stories.. This

* * *

Last Time

_Nina returns and gets to see her Anubis Gang once more meeting KT and willow. They begin a game of Truth or dare. _

_Chapter 3: Let the game begin and trust end_

* * *

No one's POV

" So who is going to go first?" Jerome asks scanning the whole room. " Nina since your back you can start."

Patricia runs into the kitchen to grab a bottle laying down and goes back into the room with the others. She then lays the bottle on the table and motions for Nina to spin it.

" Ok. It's spinning and it lands on... Alfie." Nina says then asking Alfie Truth or Dare.

"Truth." Alfie replies waiting for the question.

" Name the girls from cutest to not-cutest." Everybody just looks at Alfie and laughs as he starts his answer.

" That's hard. I'd say willow, amber, joy, then you, Mara, KT, and trixie." He says apologizing to Trixie. She just ignores it. Now it's Alfie's turn.

He spins and spins the bottle and it lands on Fabian.

" Truth or Dare?" Alfie says as Fabian tries to make his decision.

"Dare."

" Wow. Ok. I dare you to go into Victor's office and ask to borrow Corbierre for a college resume." Alfie says while Fabian hops off and walks up to Victor's office.

Everyone just laughs thinking he wont do it because he is really scared to mess with Victor and yet alone Corbierre. Jerome decides to go out in the hallway quietly and listen to the conversation Victor and Fabian will be having upstairs about Corbierre and some lame excuse he needs it for. Alfie motions for everyone to follow so they all gathered near the front door. .

-Up Stairs-

Fabian's POV

I was seriously mad at Alfie for giving me this stupid dare to borrow Corbierre. If I didn't though, I would be known as a coward by the one and only Jerome Clarke, Its time to me to start my worthless dare. As I started to knock on Victor's office door I heard snickering down stairs and I noticed I was being watched by my fellow friends.

" What do you need Rutter? I'm really busy." Victor says as he opens the door to me.

" Umm...I was wondering if I could use Corbierre for my resume for college? I'm applying to a top college for a Egypt and Science program they have recently started and they had a area on what we have recently learned and about Anubis. So I thought I could bring an item that resembled someone who knew about Anubis house? Maybe?" I say nervously as I get ready for him to shout to get out.

" When is your interview Rutter? I can let you borrow him if its soon." He says walking back to his desk.

" Its in 3 days sir." I say pulling out a blank sheet that I pretend is the resume I filled out for the college. All this wasn't exactly a lie. I had applied to a college to study Egypt but it wasn't for another 3 months not 3 days. Plus I wasn't studying just Anubis it was all of the gods we had defeated. Like Ra and even the evil spirits Senkhara and Ammut.

" Here Mr. Rutter. I expect Corbierre back after the meet with a phone call from the college to see if they had approved you or not. If not you will be in serious trouble if you are lying. Do I make myself clear?" He says handing me the raven which I take under my left arm and the paper tight in my right,

" Crystal Clear." I say as I exit his office walking back down the stairs to the others, They all cheer and Alfie stomps his foot as if he had made a bet with Jerome or Eddie and lost..

We all head back to the table and continue the game. I spin the bottle and it lands on Amber,

" Truth or Dare Amber." I say as she thinks for at least 1 minute that feels like an hour.

" Truth. Please don't make me offended please. I got my heels on and I can hurt you." She says as I laugh and think about what I can ask her without making her mad.

" If there was no Pink, purple, or blue in the world or sparkles what would be the next color you wear?" She thinks about this and Starts to tell her color and why.

" I would choose a light green cause first its so pretty and peaceful. Its like the color of nature. If I tanned a little more it would go with my complexion with maybe a light green or even white eye shadow or my light pink lipstick I gave to Nina which I want back." She says now leaning towards the bottle and spinning making it land on Mick.

" Hi Mick! Truth or Dare?" She asks

" Dare. Don't make It to easy." He replies allowing Amber have the time to think of a question.

" I dare you to give a hug to Each of the girls and rate them from best hug to worst hug by rating them on a scale of 1-10. It cant be a short quick hug, it has to be a medium length about 6 second hug. I'm calculating it. Go!"

Mick then hugs the girls. First was Willow. He awkwardly hugged her while she squeezed back since she loved giving hugs. Next was Amber. She got a long meaningful hug since they were like brother and sister, After her was Mare J. She got one like Amber but not as much squeezing was done. Patricia was after her. He was seriously scared of her but he did it anyways. He quickly hugged her and surprisingly she hugged back. Nina was after her. He hugged her allowing her to hug back. It was not as much as Mara and Amber but a sweet hug. He gave Joy a hug and hers seemed to last the longest. Joy just smiled and hugged hum back. Lastly, was KT. He didn't know her as much but he hugged her, more like a lets be friends hug."

" Ok Mick, now rate the girls." Amber says as he starts rating the girls.

" Ok First is Amber with a 10. Then Mara with an 8. Next would have to be Nina with a 7. Also Joy with a 7. After Joy would be Patricia and I would rate her a 6.5, KT after her with a 6, and Lastly Willow with a 3.5." He says as he backs up from the table so no one gets mad.

Next he spins the bottle and it lands on Joy.

" Truth or Dare Joy." He says smiling at her.

She slightly blushes and says " Truth Mick."

" What do you think of me in your honest words. So no lying please." He says making her blush even more.

" I think you are very fit, sweet, and caring. I also think you are very handsome as I say in my honest and true words." Joy says making him smile and allowing her to spin the bottle now.

Alfie stops the bottle allowing me to speak. " Its already 6pm and according to Alfie's stomach he is starving. We can all finish the game tomorrow."

" Plus maybe we can go into town tomorrow since Sibuna is done." Alfie says now realizing what he said covering his mouth.

"Alfie!" I say along with Nina, Patricia, Amber, Joy, and Eddie

" Good Going Alfredo!" Jerome says smirking followed by a smack by Nina and Patricia on both sides.

" Ouch. I am used to Trixie smacking me but not the American and that hurt, Who knew?" Jerome says looking at Nina

" I did!" Alfie says since he was smacked by her at least once. ( not really though)

" Can someone please explain what's going all?" Mick says looking at us all.

* * *

Well that's not that much of a great chapter! I hope you enjoy it though. I worked my hardest. Please Review for any ideas you thing I need to fix or include in any chapters if I should continue.

So I might start an Anubis Awards! I will have judges like One Direction, Cher L. and Selena Gomez be judges. Should I start it?

I also need to clear some things up.

Seating arrangement:

Head of table near hallway: Nina

Next to her: Jerome

Next to him: Patricia

Starting at the side is Joy then Eddie then Alfie.

The other end of the table is Willow then Mara and Mick.

Lastly, the other long side of the table is KT then Amber then Fabian.

And lastly couples: Fabian and Nina, Alfie and Willow, Patricia and Eddie. Do you want: Mick and Joy, Joy and Jerome, Mara or Mick, Alfie and Amber, or a new couple. Please Review or PM the PM to me thanks!

I


	4. Authors Note Sorry!

Sorry! This is an authors note.. I need help deciding romances and friendships.

Currently we have: ( the ones asked)

Fabina- Fabian and Nina

Mabian- Mara and Fabian

Peddie- Patricia and Eddie

Neddie- Nina and Eddie

Jamber- Jerome and Amber

Amfie- Amber and Alfie

Mickara- Mick and Mara

Jeroy- Jerome and Joy

Moy- Mick and Joy

Walfie- Willow and Alfie

I know Im doing an OC with KT so if you would fill this out I will choose one random boy. If Jamber happens then please send me on for Joy if she's not with Mick.. Anyways here you go

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearence:

How he meets her:

Friends:

Enemies:

Where they met:

And Btw I got 1,100 views! Yay! :) My other story has 12 chapters and only 800 views and 21 reviews. Also I want to think jamber4LIFE, guest, allmenowandforever-33, and Robin and nightwing fanboy for giving me the couples.

jamber4LIFE- Jamber, Fabina Peddie, Walfie, Mickara, Joy/OC, KT/ OC ( yes for KT/OC

Guest- Jeroy

allmenowandforever-33 : Mabian, Moy, Amfie, Neddie

Robin and nightwing fanboy- Jeroy, Amfie

I guess that's it for now! Also if you haven't voted for Anubis Awards for Me please do it! :)

~ NicholeDWalker1 out


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update! Please enjoy this chapter and any future chapters!

* * *

Mick's POV

" What's Sibuna?" I ask looking all over the room. I walk behind Nina and Fabian and put my hands on their shoulders..

" I know I can trust you two. Don't lie to me like you always do." I finally say waiting to here what 'lie' they tell me.

" Well Mick. Sibuna is a cheer Amber and her team are coming up with. It was supposed to be a surprise but Alfie's big mouth told the rest. S- Sibuna I- incredible B- Beautiful U- understanding N- Numer 1 A- Awesome.. It basically describes them. Ok?" Nina says as they all look at her smiling. Weird but I believed it...

" Oh ok. Thanks anyways. Nice cheer Amber." I leave the room as they all laugh. Nina must of been lying.

" Wait... Scooby Gang." I asked coming back in

" I was kidding meathead. It's nothing." Jerome tells me allowing me to go to my room.

Fabian's POV

When Nina told Mick what 'sibuna' was I started to actually believe her lying. I was about to speak up when Jerome spoke for me.

" Since when was the American really good at lying?" Jerome asks as Nina gets up as walks behind Jerome and Alfie.

" Since when were you such a big secret teller?" She steps up as Patricia hands her to glasses of water. She dumps one on Alfie's head and Jerome's head.

" What was that for?" Jerome asks as she sits back down. I just laugh and he glares at me as if he wanted to kill me.

" Well" she starts to explain to them " Alfie's was for almost ruining sibuna. Jerome's was for being a jerk." Again I laugh, followed by Patricia who gave Nina a high-five.

" Who knew Nina would do that. Oh wait, me! Nice One." She states as they all clean up and head up stairs for bed.

- up stairs that night ( 10 pm)-

Amber's POV

We had to change rooms because of an order Victor gave us recently. Oh, speaking of victor tomorrow is his last day, so we get a new headmaster. Anyways I need to check on Nina.

" Nina? How you doing? I don't want to get a different roommate. At least we still share.. Who's coming in here anyways?" I rumble with many questions as she stands up from her bed.

" Amber calm down with all the questions. We share with Patrica now. Joy and Mara have the other room. KT and Willow have the attic. Got it?" She tells me as I nod my head in agreement.

" Good Patricia will move in here in the morning. Good Night Ambs. We got a big day tomorrow."

-Next Day-

Willow's POV

" Im sad." I said frowning as KT sits next to me on my new bed. She gives me a quick hug as she looks at me with a huge smile.

" Don't be. We are going to have so much fun today. Come down when you get done and we will hang. Got it?" I then sniffed my bed and headed to my dresser wearing my pink dress with flats and headed down the attic stairs.

- Downstairs-

Mr. Kennedy's POV ( AKA Chad's POV)

" Attention Anubis Residents. This will be your new head master Mr. Kennedy. Please treat him with respect. These are you fellow residents." I notice 12 teens all sitting around the common room. I guess its time to see who is who.

" I've seen your information to see who is who. Let me try and remember.

I see a blonde hair girl wearing a short baby pink dress and pink heels. " Amber Millington."

Next to her I see two girls. On the right of her is a goth girl apparently. She has black hair and she is wearing black leather and she has a purple highlight in her hair. " Patricia Williamson." The other girl has long, curly dirty blonde hair. She has jeans on and a graphic tee with a light blue jean jacket and sperry's. " Nina Martin"

Next to her is a taller boy with a plaid shirt and dark jeans. He has shirt dark black hair and seems like the shy quiet type. " Fabian Rutter." Next to him was a really tall boy with short perfect dirty blonde hair. He has name brand clothes that cost a fortune with ,again, perfect hair. " Jerome Clarke". Next to Jerome was a girl with poofy brown curly hair and pretty much wearing an outfit like Nina. She was obviously American too by her accent. " Kara Tatianna Rush. AKA KT Rush."

Beside KT was a girl with long curly redhead who was really quirky. " Willow Jenks" Willow decided that it was taking to long so she decided to stand up and help me finish it.

" There is Mick the other blonde. The African American boy is Alfie Lewis. Eddie is also a blonde boy ,but he is American. Mara and Joy are the two girls sitting in the dining room. Anyways, is it okay if we go to town since we planned it?" She says in her high, happy voice.

" Of course, and we can all talk before bed, which is at 11:30pm. Lights out is at 10:30 pm. Have fun!" I tell them as they collect their bags and coats and head out.

" They are a nice group of kids don't you say?" Trudy asks me as I nod my head

-Out in town-

Amber's POV

" Creepy. No one is ever that nice to Anubis House, with exception of Trudy." I tell Nina who I just got of the cab with.

" Oh you all never told me. Why are you all known as the 'house of horror'? Is it because of Jerome and Alfie?" She asks me as I look their direction and shake my head.

" Oh No. This is before Jerome and Alfie started pranking. It's a long story lets all go to the expresso shop and we can tell you." I tell them as Fabian and Eddie walk are way.

" Tell her what?" I look at him as if I had seen a ghost. " The Story... Get the others." I tell him as Edie just widely smiles

" I can't wait! Story time!" Fabian and I look at him blankly as if it was the end of time. He just mutters " Oh..."

- story time at shop-

Patricia's POV

I got a text from Fabian saying it was time to tell the Americans and Willow the story. Oh great... We will die if anyone knows we told especially Trudy and Victor...

" You want to know. Ok I will start. One summer day..."

* * *

Story Time! Yay it's going to be a mystery/ horror/ death/ love story! Please Review, Read Again, and Follow even! Have any questions? Ask away! ~ NicholeDWalker1


End file.
